Fear The Living/Issue 69
This is Issue 69 of Fear The Living, titled Pinch Me I Have To Wake Up. This is the seventh issue of Arc #9. Issue 69 Ben Renolds's POV “RUN!” I yell to David, who seems to be frozen on the spot. “RUN!!” I yell again, even louder to him, but he still stays frozen on the spot. Then he falls forward onto his stomach, and an arrow sticks out of his back. “No, NO.” I yell, and I grab one of his arms and fling it over my shoulder. I grab his other arm and I help drag him along with me. I look back quickly, and the biter’s are getting closer by the second. I look around, where the hell did this arrow come from? Then I look near the convoy, and I spot a couple of men trying to open the locked doors. That means, they could get the others sleeping in the convoy. I drag David and place him next to a tree, and I hand him my pistol. “Protect yourself, I’m going to go sort this out, stay alive alright.” I say, then I rush back to the convoy. The first thing I see is one of the men turning to the other and saying, “Check the back, there may be a way in.”. Then he turns around and raises his gun to the window of the convoy. I sprint as quickly as I can towards him, then when I finally reach him I reach forward, grab him by the shirt, and I slam him against the convoy. Then I look back to see who was behind him, and I see three people standing in front of me, each holding bats in their hands. I look at the one to my right, who quickly swings his bat at me. This is where my police training kicks in, I quickly duck and do a roll behind him. I stand up, but one hand on his chin and the other on the top of his head. Then I give his head one sharp twist, snapping his neck. I grab his bat from the ground, and as the second one swings at me, I swing also, the bats collide, and both break into a bunch of pieces and splinters. I go to pick up one of the splinters, but one of the men swings his fist towards me, connecting with my jaw, and I fall back onto the ground. The man proceeds to kneel over me, then he slams his right fist against my face, then his left. He repeats the procedure for as much as I can count, then he grabs one of the splinters. He raises it up over my head, he goes to swing down, but a bullet collides with his hand, and he lowers his defenses for just a second. I quickly take advantage of that and I punch the man in the face, knocking him off of me. I grab the nearest splinter and I shove it through the man’s eye. I turn to the last one, who already has his bat raised over his head, about to swing down on me. I kick one foot forward, and it connects with his shin. He falls over, dropping his bat, and gripping his shin. I roll over and grab his bat. I push myself up, stumbling just as I get up. Then man gets up, with a limp. He lunges forward at me, but I just swing the bat, and when it connects with his head, and his head bursts open like a pumpkin, sending blood and brain matter all over the convoy’s fabric, and me. I stumble back, and I look at the final man sitting on the ground, with a deep bump on his forehead. “Please, spare me.” The man says. I don’t even respond as I swing the bat down, crushing his head. I stand up, and I walk to the back of the convoy, and I see Wesley holding the guy who went to the back. “Take the fucker, he tried to kill me in my sleep, what type of spineless fool does that.” Wesley says, and he tosses the man off of the convoy, and in front of me. I stare down at him and I say “You made the wrong move motherfucker.” And I bring the bat down on him, squashing his face. ---- D.L.'s POV I look at Ashley, and I put my pants back on. Then I sling my jacket back on top of me, I look around, and I grab the knife I took from the man who tried to kill me. I guess Ashley wasn’t as cautious as I thought, we just had sex on our first encounter. I look at her as she puts her shirt on. “It’s starting to get cold out here, winter might be coming. We should find some shelter before it gets dark, not safe travel by night you know.” I say, and I look around the woods. “Yeah I know, by the way you weren’t half bad.” She says, staring at me. “Neither were you.” I say. “What was that last position you did, 69?” She says. “Yeah, well enough with the sex talk, we should get out of here. You got any supplies with you, like food and such, because we’ll need to ration them out to last us a long period of time. It’s been like a year or two since this all started hasn’t it. Lot of should is probably gone by now, well processed food that is. So you ready to go?” I ask her. “Yeah, let’s go before night falls, don’t even got a flashlight with me actually.” She says. “So where do we go?” She asks. “I don’t know, search these woods, stick to the plants, any noise and we will know if someone is behind us or something like that.” I say, and I walk to her. “Let’s go.” I say, and put my hand around her shoulder. We walk through the woods together, going from cover to cover, making sure no people or biters catch us. Then I hear some rustling near us, but I can see that Ashley doesn’t because she keeps walking forward as I stop. “What’s wrong?” She ask as I stand in the same spot. I look to our far right and I see a couple of bandits, each armed with machine guns, walking in our direction. I quickly grab Ashley by both shoulder and pull her back, and pushing her against the back of a tree, facing the way opposite of the bandits. “D.L. I don’t think now’s the time for-“ She says, but I quickly put on finger on her lips. “Shhhh, bandits.” Is all I say for her too understand, and she quickly shuts up. I stick my head out a little from the side of the tree to check if the bandits have left. They still haven’t gone, they stay in the same spot, and then they look over to the tree where we are. I quickly pull my head back to behind the tree, and I take in a deep breathe, maybe they didn’t see me. I stay as still as I can, holding Ashley’s hand. Then out of the corner of my eye I see the bandit’s pass on from us, leaving our area. I breathe out slowly, and then I look at Ashley. She puts her hand on my cheek and says “Come on, let’s get out of here.” She says, and she grabs my hand. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I swipe my rifle off of my shoulder, and I quickly put the scope against my eye, I pear around us, and I spot a rabbit near a tree about twenty yards away from us. I align the sights with the head of the rabbit, so small, but if I get another spot that might spoil the meat. I feel a rustle behind me and I look back to see Logan. “Logan you see that rabbit a couple of yards over there?” I ask, pointing at the rabbit. “Yeah what about him?” Logan asks. “Want to try to get him?” I ask. “Of course I fucking would.” Logan says. “Hey watch the language, only I’m allowed to fucking curse as much as I fucking want to fuckity fuck fuck.” I say, and I pass the rifle to Logan. He raises the sight and tenses up, then the scope starts shaking in his hands. “What’s wrong?” I ask, seeing the gun shake in his hand, like if he didn’t want to do this. “I still can’t get the image of me, the image of that man Superior just falling down dead. I shot him Ken, I killed that man. Am I a bad person?” Logan asks, looking down. “No Logan, that doesn’t make you a bad person, we’ve all done a lot of things to stay alive now a days, things we will regret for the rest of our lives. I guess now’s a good a time as any, look Logan when you first got sick, I did something I know I will regret.” I say. “What, what was it?” Logan asks, now staring at me. “Well, as you know I went to that Walgreens first thing the next morning, well it wasn’t as empty as I said. There was a guy there, searching for some meds also. So I drew my gun and I cornered him, so he put his hands up, said he would be no trouble, said he had a family. I just shot him, like it was nothing, I shot him and I took his stuff. I got those meds and I got out of there. That’s not all of the things I’ve done, not all of my regrets. I also regret being an asshole to the group. I regret almost everything I’ve done so far into this apocalypse. But there’s one thing I don’t regret, and that’s letting you stay with me Logan. You and Rose are the only things that keep me going these days. All I have left is y’all, so see Logan, we aren’t bad people you and me. We’ve just done bad things to protect the ones we love. You understand me now Logan?” I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah I guess.” He says, then he puts his eye on the scope of the rifle again, and he points it at the rabbit, but this time, he doesn’t shake. He lines up the sights with the rabbit, and I see him tense up. “Relax, the gun and the rabbit aren’t going anywhere.” I say, and he relaxes a little. Then I see him pull the trigger, and a bullet rips through the air, and collides with the rabbit’s eyes. “Holy shit Logan, that’s some nice fucking aim you got there. Well go on get your kill, you deserve it.” I say. I see Logan stare in amazement at his perfect headshot. He walks toward the rabbit, and I linger a little behind him so he can enjoy this. But this is all short lived as a groan erupts from behind a tree. I run to grab Logan but I’m too late as a biter sprints to Logan, and jumps on top of him. I take out my pistol, then a biter stumbles onto me. I quickly kick it in the knee, making it fall down. Then I turn back to Logan, and I put a bullet in the biter’s skull. “Shit Logan, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit. Are you okay?” I ask him. “My stomach hurts.” Logan says, and I lift up his shirt, and I see a bite wound around the side of his stomach. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues